SeijouHouHouHou
by St. Yukiona
Summary: Mattsun le dijo Makki: "Deberías venir a mi casa, sáltate el balcón", Makki le contesto: "No soy Oikawa para hacer una estupidez así" ¿O quizás la convivencia con el Gran Rey lo había afectado. Iwa-chan es un actor porno. Oikawa un clérigo. El Aoba está de cabeza. Conjunto de drabbles y oneshot sólo del Aoba. De Yukiona con amor No agnst (Dios gracia).
1. Hermanos

**Descarga de responsabilidad:** Ya lo sabrán pero **Haikyuu!** no es mío.

 **Advertencia** : Yaoi. Drabbles. **No beteado.**

 **Cronopios del autor** : El título de esta antología de drabbles es una copia de la de Dra-chan-chan~ Bueno, no creo que lo sepan pero... este mes, es... MI CUMPLEAÑOS -se retuerce por todos lados-, el caso es que soy una belleza masoquista, tengo varios longfics que actualizo semanalmente pero me encantó la actividad que hice con Dra-chan. Les explico un poco la dinámica en el mes de octubre estuve publicando el Oktuber fest~ para festejar el cumpleaños de ella, publicamos al rededor de 15 drabbles los días impares del mes para que el 31 que fue su cumpleaños, pues fuera la culminación. Descansamos el mes de noviembre, y decidimos hacerlo ahora en diciembre para mi cumpleaños. En esta ocasión ella escogió los temas, el orden es disparejo y en esta ocasión no es tan multiship, sólo serán drabbles del Seijou, es que ahí está mi WAIFU PAPÚH OIKIWI -lo ama- y la OTP adulta: IWAOI. Sin más~ les dejo el primero, nos vemos el 4 de este mes.

Pd. El título es chiste local. Quienes me tienen en facebook reconocerán algo de mi nombre de usuario con el título del fic. -muere- Gracias por leer -se vuelve a morir moridamente feliz~-

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **SeijouHouHouHou~.**

Por. St. Yukiona

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Día 1: Hermanos. KyoutaniYahaba.

En el equipo se tenían más que claro los roles, algo así como cuando naces y te empiezan a criar: sabes quién es mamá, papá, hermano, hermana, perro. Tal cual, no problem~, obviamente te indican cómo es que debes de llamar a uno y a otro: "Di papá, cuando crezcas le dirás viejo pero en realidad tendrás que llamarlo padre fuera de casa". "Di mamá, cuando crezcas le dirás mamá y en algún momento posiblemente sufras complejo de Edipo". Algo así pasaba cuando te incorporabas a un equipo deportivo donde el principal propósito era maximizar las capacidades de competencia del alumno, y de ser el caso, potenciar su don para incursionarlo a una carrera. O al menos, eso era así para todos los jugadores: Papá y mamá eran el capitán y el vice-capitán, dependía mucho de sus roles al momento de tomar decisiones. El abuelo era el entrenador. El tío era el asistente del entrenador. La abuela había muerto, así que no había. Hermana sensual… Seijou no tenía manager, mientras que Karasuno tenía dos hermanas sensuales. Hermanos mayores los senpais, hermanos menores los compañeros del mismo grado.

Sobre esos últimos lo mejor era que podían discutir, golpearse y gritarse pero siempre estarían juntos, incondicionales. Apoyándose. Uniendo fuerzas para salir adelante, acogiendo obedientes las indicaciones que papá y mamá lanzaran porque al fin y al cabo ellos siempre harían lo mejor para la familia.

Así de sencillo.

Así de práctico.

La parte más fácil de la terrible adolescencia por la cual se cursa cuando se estudia la preparatoria, cualquier gilipollas podía comprenderlo.

Aunque era así de digerible los roles y sus funciones en la familia del Aoba, Yahaba no comprendía porque putas Kyoutani le hundía con desesperación la lengua con una desesperación digna de un animal en celo. A él. En su boca. Frente a todo el equipo. Frente al capitán

¡¿Por qué mierda tenía a su "hermano" acariciándole las anginas frente a papá, mamá, abuelo, tío, hermanos mayores, hermanos menores y hasta a la mascota?!

Peor aún.

¡¿Por qué nadie se escandalizaba?!

Cuando sus labios hinchados dejaron de ser violados, la mirada fiera del otro le indicó que no sería la última vez.

—Pe…

—Tal como esperaba de Perro loco-chan… —dijo Oikawa mientras botaba el balón frente a él—. Prometió que lo haría si te veía filtrear otra vez frente con alguna de las managers de los otros equipo, Yahaba-kun~

—Pe-pero… somos familia… es como… es como besar a mi hermano…

—Recuerda que los lobos terminan apareándose entre hermanos… no hay nada antinatural en ello —agregó Makki palmeando la espalda del chico.

—Por fin tengo motivos para usar la camisa de orgullo gay que Oikawa me regaló en navidad —murmuró Mattsun acomodando sus rodilleras.

Muy tarde comprendió Yahaba, que aquello no era una familia, era una manada. Donde Iwa-chan~ y Oikawa-san eran la pareja alfa y todos los demás, absolutamente todos eran sus crías. Y las crías de lobo, no comprendían rasgos sanguíneos.

Adiós a su vida heterosexual.

—Oi… —gruñó Kentarou detrás de Yahaba después de su estar cómo ido durante toda la practica evitando a toda costa al bloqueador. El aludido brincó y se encogió. Giró suavemente su mirada sólo para ver una bolsa de cartón frente a su nariz—. No comiste… come.

Shigeru reconoció el olor de las amadas croquetas de Kentarou. Abrió la bolsa y se confirmó su suposición. Engulló dos de una y corrió detrás de su hermano de manada. Quizás no era ni homosexual ni heterosexual, sólo dejaría que sus instintos lo llevaran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer.**

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón, costilla y pulmón.**


	2. Llamada equivocada

**Descarga de responsabilidad:** Ya lo sabrán pero **Haikyuu!** no es mío.

 **Advertencia** : Yaoi. Palabras fuertes. Personaje MOB. **No beteado.**

 **Cronopios del autor** : Este va como tributo a las grandes Fickers que me han hecho estremecer con sus escritos, obviamente, en especial a mi querida y amada y sdkfsdn DraculaN666.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **SeijouHouHouHou~**

Por. St. Yukiona

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Día 2: Llamada equivocada. KindaichixKumini

Pasó más o menos a media noche. Siempre suelo escribir a media noche porque es más fácil, hay menos ruidos y los audífonos suenan más fuerte. Me gusta cuando una persona trae audífonos y se escucha el eco de la música alrededor, es como si la música rebotara en su cerebro, como un brochazo a los pensamientos de esa persona: Sí es música suave, es que está tranquilo. Si es música violenta, es que está enojado. Si es música movida, quizás tiene una historia chistosa o se va a ir de antro. Mis pensamientos son bien simples. Cualquiera pensaría que alguien que escribe tanto drama, angst y hurt tendrá una vida trágica o pensamientos suicidas cada tres por cuatro. En realidad no es así. Tengo una vida bien feliz, estresante pero feliz. Además de inusualmente interesante. Como por ejemplo, la llamada entrante a media noche, esa parte ya la había dicho, sólo enfóquense en eso.

—¿Sí? —respondí.

—Sí, hola, mira… esto es incomodo.

¿Qué más incomodo –y desconsetante- que una llamada a media noche de un número desconocido?

—¿Con quién deseas hablar?

—Mira… esto sonará muy raro, pero… soy Kindaichi.

—…

—Sí, te dije es extraño, pero hay una explicación.

Mi mirada se centró en el folio blanco en la pantalla de mi pc.

—Ok. ¿Llamada equivocada?

—No, en serio… soy Kindaichi…

—…

—…

—Vale, colgaré y no haré parte a las autoridades, si es una broma de Dra-chan o de Rooss-chan, o de Janet-chan, no es gracioso, voy a colgar.

—No, no. ¡Espera! Mira… sé que llevas un reto junto con Dra-chan, ella hizo un texto muy mono y te llamó para que no la vayas a cagar.

—…

La vena violenta saltó en mí, pero escuché ruido al otro lado de la línea y la voz cambió a una más suave.

—Estúpido… —rezó aquella voz y enseguida vino un suspiró—. Hola, buenas noches, ¿escritora-san?

—…

—¿Escritora-san, me copia?

—Sí, sí… ¿eres… no me digas… ahora se supone que eres Kunimi?

—Sí, tal como esperaba de la Escritora-san. Lamentamos mucho llamarla a esta hora pero verá, estamos atentos de sus escritos, los de usted y los de Dra-chan, quedamos un poco perturbados con el texto del… pues "porno"… es un tema delicado porque en realidad, Kindaichi y yo no estamos saliendo.

—Sí lo estamos.

—No lo estamos.

—¡Saltaste sobre mí! De forma desesperada y se te puso súper dura.

—¡No fue así!

—¡Qué sí lo fue!

Y aquí todo se puso súper raro. No les importó que, no sólo estaban haciendo una llamada internacional de Japón a México, saber dios cuánto habrán pagado, sino que además ventilaron todas sus intimidades, como las caricias que se daban sin querer cada vez que alguno daba un buen pase, o el cómo se frotaban furiosamente el uno contra el otro cuando les correspondía guardar las cosas en el almacén.

—Chicos… disculpen, son casi la una, y mañana trabajo, ¿podrían cortarle y decirme el punto?

—Venga que éste está más idiota que Kageyama.

—¡¿Ah?!

—¡Eso dolió!

—Ahora son Iwaizumi y Oikawa en versión primer año… —suspiré—. Chicos, relájense…

—Lo lamento, Escritora-san —dijeron al unisono cada uno con su tono de voz suave y el otro agresivo, según correspondía.

—El punto es que… quisiéramos que escribiera algo lindo… conocemos su record y… le ha dotado de cáncer al enano del Karasuno, le ha dado sentimientos a Kagebaka, ha separado a Oikawa-san y planea asesinar a Iwaizumi-san.

—Sin contar lo que le hizo a Katsuki Yuri-san el patinador en su fic.

—Oh sí, la depresión… cierto, cierto. Ah… y volvió un idiota, asocial y agresivo al Pequeño Gigante.

—Creo que en un punto Pequeño Gigante va a intentar violar al enano del Karasuno en el trayecto de esa historia.

—No… ¿Eso podría ser spoiler, Escritora-san?

—…

—Vale, el caso es que quisiera que hiciera una historia pues… masculina, algo así como la escena de la confesión de Yahaba-san y Kyoutani-san en ese capítulo de Confeti Rosa de Janet-san.

—O algo así como amor varonil como el de Ennoshita-san y el calvo del Karasuno en el drabble de OktoberDrabbles de Dra-chan o lo que hizo ella con el capitán y el vice-capitán del Karasuno.

—Sí, tuvo de todo, y quizás pueda agregar que bloqueé todos los pases de Kageyama, eso sería genial.

—¿Algo más chico?

—Pues… no sé, quizás que me asciendan a capitán del Aoba y que Iwaizumi-san pasará más tiempo con nosotros.

—Oh ¿podrías hacer que Oikawa-san me enseñé a hacer saques?

—¿Todo chicos?

—Sí, creo que sería todo.

—Claro, si es todo, confíen en que será una historia bastante "masculina y varonil".

—Gracias, Escritora-san.

 **Bonus**

" _Esta es la historia de dos chicos muy masculinos y varoniles que se amaban de forma masculina y varonil, sin embargo al no poder confesar su amor. Decidieron tirarse desde el sexto piso de un edificio._

 _En China._

 _Si hubieran vivido más tiempo hubieran podido ser una ballena, confesar ante el equipo sobre su homosexualidad descubierta después de que se dieran una paja viendo una película porno, Iwaizumi se hubiera acercado a ellos por ser tan masculinos y varoniles, sin contar que Oikawa hubiera enseñado a alguno de ellos a sacar de forma feroz y violenta Inclusive hubieran podido bloquear a Kageyama todos sus pases a Hinata. Pero no fue así._

 _Tuvieron que ir y hacer una llamada equivocada._

 _Bastardos._

 _Nadie me dice cómo escribi_ r"

 **Fin.**

 **Bonus 2.**

—Hija de puta.

—Ni siquiera tiene sentido.

—Probaremos con DraculaN666 o con Janet Cab la siguiente vez, ellas son más amables.

—DraculaN666 da miedo. Entonces con Janet-san.

—No, no. Creo que… mejor esperamos o quizás están igual de locas que esta mujer.

—Oye. ¿Y Artemisassy.

—¡No! Le gusta el rollo del angst también, ¿no has leído "Lo siento, Tsukki"?

—Oh… es cierto… ¿Y Nolee Ramvel?

—Creo que ya nos mató… o está a punto.

—¿Qué pasa con las fickers de hoy en día?

—No lo sé. No lo sé.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer.**

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón, costilla y pulmón.**


	3. Dinero

**Descarga de responsabilidad:** Ya lo sabrán pero **Haikyuu!** no es mío.

 **Advertencia** : Yaoi. **No beteado.**

 **Cronopios del autor** : Me atrasé un día. He. Espero disfruten la lectura.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **SeijouHouHouHou**

Por. St. Yukiona

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Día 3:

Iwaizumi entró al camerino mientras se sacaba del elástico de la ropa interior el dinero que aquellas mujeres le habían dejado mientras se mecía al ritmo de Candy Shop de 50 cent, esa horrible canción del 2005, americana por cierto, había sido escogida por su mejor amigo de entre el mundo de canciones que existía. No entendía qué de excitante había que alguien se follara a otro alguien en una dulcería además, ¿llamar al pene paleta? ¿Qué clase de mente enferma crearía algo así? Lo más perturbante es que Oikawa parecía disfrutar cantar aquella aberración en las ocasiones que le correspondía ver algún ensayo de su número, el cual, no era por nada, pero se trataba del más solicitado dentro de aquel club de stripper.

¿Por qué alguien cómo Iwaizumi había acabado bailando erráticamente y restregándose contra un maldito tubo de metal?

Oikawa.

La respuesta de las preguntas más improbables y el inicio de sus problemas era ese maldito nombre.

Oikawa Tooru.

El inicio y el final.

Qué le dieran por culo al setter.

—Hachiko —llamó el propietario del club para damas al moreno que se apresuro a subir el pantalón por sus fornidas piernas. Aún le daba cierto repelús que el viejo Osana lo viera desnudo, después de que le tocara el miembro y le preguntará cuánto le medía erecto y cuánto flácido, sin contar la "revisión" también manual a lo firme de su trasero, de él y del resto de cuadrilla de strippers no le tenía confianza a nadie en ese lugar.

"Woo que firme, seguro sería un buen activo"

"No, no… pasivo con ese trasero le doy hasta para llevar"

Y ese día Iwaizumi perdió todo rastro de inocencia cuándo preguntó a qué se referían con "activo" y "pasivo".

—¿Sí, jefe?

—Hachiko… tu pago.

Y el apodo, dios. Sí, debía de matar a Oikawa, no, mejor, quizás ponerlo a bailar a él en el tubo, obligarlo a aprender todo lo que él había tenido que aprender los últimos dos meses para no verse como un tío borde pasando su mano por el pole y ya. No, había tenido que aprender como trepar, girar, invertir y caer de tal manera que las cuarentonas que fueran se sintieran excitadas, atraídas y deseosas, tenían que anhelar ser ese tubo por donde el cuerpo moreno del as se repelaba cada cierto tiempo durante la maldita rutina del caramelo.

—Gracias, jefe —murmuró Iwaizumi mientras tomaba el sobre con dinero, lo guardó en su mochila junto con el dinero de las propinas, terminó de vestirse y se apresuró a salir antes de que sus compañeros le pillaran y lo obligaran ir a beber con ellos.

 _"Soy menor de edad"_

 _"Y trabajas como bailarín exótico, un delito más no te va a matar"_

Y así había acabado borracho hasta las narices al tercer día de trabajo, comiéndole la boca a Oikawa y reclamándole por ser tan estúpidamente perfecto al punto de tener ser él el que se exhibiera en un escenario. Tuviste que haber dejado que Shittykawa cogiera el trabajo, pensaba una y otra vez cada vez que llegaba la hora de irse a casa pasando por el escenario con luces apagadas, rozando el pole frío y las mesas vacías, directo a la puerta.

—Oh… Iwa-chan, Iwa… —la mochila directo a la cara de Oikawa—. ¿Mala noche en el trabajo? —se quejó el castaño mientras se acariciaba la nariz.

—Cállate, y vámonos ya…

—Pero si te veías genial con esa tanga de caramelo y ag… ag… —Oikawa se masajeó el brazo que había sido golpeado.

—Date prisa mierda… —gruñó mientras que apremiaba su propio paso—. Ya te dije que no me llames por mi nombre aquí…

—Igual no importa… hoy fue tu último día, ya tenemos el dinero suficiente ¿no?

—Hmp… No sé, todo viene en la mochila.

Oikawa abrazó fuerte el maletín mientras que corría detrás del bailarín empujándolo y restregándose contra él. Iwaizumi pasó su brazo por la espalda del menor acercándolo más contra él.

—Lo olvidaba Iwa-chan —Oikawa se detuvo y se sacó un humilde anillo plateado de su dedo corazón, lo entregó a Iwaizumi que lo colocó en el mismo dedo pero en su mano—. Sí ya tenemos el dinero completo compraré hoy mismo los boletos a San Francisco~ ¿No estás emocionado Iwa-chan? Aunque si quieres puedes seguir con tu carrera como ag… no ¡Iwa-chan! ¡No!

Las carcajadas llenaron la calle oscura por donde la silueta de ambos jóvenes se perdía.

 **Bonus**

—Nos hace falta el dinero para el avión y la comida —murmuró Iwaizumi mientras que concentrado hacía cuentas con ayuda de la computadora.

—Mi mamá dijo que ella nos podía ayudar con eso —resolvió Tooru que jugaba con su teléfono.

—No, ella nos ha ayudado con lo del hotel… y mis padres con la cobertura del juez… y los ahorros apenas alcanzaran para la comida… —torció el gesto, cruzándose de brazos mirando fijamente la pantalla—. Además… quiero cambiar estas baratijas —ahora miró en su dedo el anillo que los había acompañado desde la preparatoria en una silenciosa promesa que ahora se materializaba. Sin embargo, más allá de que a él no le gustaran las argollas que comprará durante el verano donde descubrió que quería golpear de por vida a Oikawa, sentía que un material tan corriente no iba para nada para las preciosas y talentosas manos del setter que estaba en el cuerpo básico de refuerzo de la selección japonesa.

—Hmp, Iwa-chan… ¿Eres fuerte?

—¿De verdad lo preguntas? ¿Quieres que te vayas a mostrar que tan fuerte soy?

—¿Eres flexible?

—Tú sabes que sí.

—¿Eres tolerante al estrés?

—…

—¿Tienes ritmo?

—¿Cómo en el volley?

—¿Tienes disponibilidad de horario de entre las nueve de la noche a las tres de la mañana los viernes, sábado y domingo? Encontré un trabajo de medio tiempo con el cual podremos comprar aviones de primera clase en dos meses o menos…

—¿De verdad? ¿Qué riñón me piden?

Iwaizumi se incorporó para ir a ver la propuesta que leía Tooru.

 **.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer.**

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón, costilla y pulmón.**


	4. Primera vez

**Descarga de responsabilidad:** Ya lo sabrán pero **Haikyuu!** no es mío.

 **Advertencia** : Yaoi. **No beteado.**

 **Cronopios del autor** : El primero de ellos. Este va con todo mi amors para mi bella Dra-chan que ha tenido un día difícil :c

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **SeijouHouHouHou**

Por. St. Yukiona

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Día 4: Primera vez. MakkiMattsun**

Todo se había iniciado con lo que parecía ser un comentario que no era malintencionado por parte de Kumini en reacción a la típica broma del "matrimonio Iwaizumi-Oikawa" que se traían Mattsun y Makki desde tiempos inmemorables.

—Sí Oikawa-san e Iwaizumi-san son un matrimonio joven, Matsukawa-san y Hanamaki-san serían un matrimonio más bien viejo…

—¿Osea aburridos? —interpretó Iwaizumi colocándose la camisa del uniforme de entrenamiento.

—Hmp. Ahora que lo mencionas, Mattsun y Makki serían el matrimonio que sólo practicarían la posición del misionero una vez cada dos semanas y confirmado con cita —agregó Oikawa a lo que el equipo se había desquebrajado de la risa.

Los aludidos se miraron entre sí, se sentían insultados en algún tipo de nivel, así que en esa ocasión no fue Hajime el que descargó un golpe a Oikawa sino la mano extendida del dúo restante de tercer grado. Oikawa chilló acusándolos con el as quién le regaló un golpe extra por haberse aferrado a él mientras se colocaba desodorante.

Al terminar la práctica del día el asunto de "matrimonio viejo" siguió rondando la cabeza de Makki que inexpresivo como siempre observaba como delante de él Oikawa era pateado por Iwaizumi para sólo un segundo después el castaño ya estuviera otra vez colgado al cuello de éste berreando que le había dolido el golpe, después lamerle la mejilla sólo para hacer que Iwaizumi lo empujara otra vez y lo atrajera para meterle la lengua salvajemente en la boca. Mattsun y Makki desviaron la mirada. Poco después se despidieron, la pareja cogió una ccalle y el otro par tomó la ruta más larga hacia sus propios hogares.

Hubo silencio los primeros minutos de su andanza hasta que Makki miró de reojo a Mattsun preguntándole sin decir palabra qué ocurría.

—Siempre hacemos el misionero.

—Sí… es como mejor alcanzó tu próstata. ¿Le estás dando vueltas a lo que dijo Oikawa?

—Hmp.

El silencio nació entre ambos otra vez, sus pisadas apenas acompañadas del ronroneo que Mattsun acostumbraba a hacer cada vez que meditaba algo. Makki bufó metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón. Era chistosa la forma en que la pareja funcionaba, pues nadie podría imaginar lo caprichoso que podía llegar a ser el de cabellos rosados. No al nivel de Oikawa, pero sí de tal modo que a alguien como Makki terminará por ceder a ellos a tener que aguantar esos pequeños –adorables- desesperantes gestos que hacía cuando estos no se cumplían.

Ambos eran serios, así que los silencios aplicaban perfectamente a ellos. Era su forma de comunicación habitual. Silencios y miradas.

—Podemos intentar algo diferente.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Takahiro al tiempo que se restregaba la nuca con una mano, la voz le había salido tan plana que hasta hubiera parecido que era una molestia, pero a los oídos expertos de Hanamaki aquello era un timbre de emoción pura. A lo que sólo afirmó.

—Sólo que nada de cosplay… eso…

—Oh no, eso es más de Oikawa e Iwaizumi —secundó el menor con el moreno reafirmando.

—¿Entonces que podría ser?

—Podríamos ir a uno de esos hoteles del amor con temática.

—Pero pierden el encanto si no entras en tu papel.

—Tienes razón. ¿Qué opinas del BDSM?

—¿Te va el rollo de ser amarrado y azotado?

—Sí, no me importaría —respondió Mattsun.

—Le preguntaré a Iwaizumi si aún tiene esas esposas y ese látigo que dijo que había comprado para usar en Oikawa.

—¿Les van esas cosas?

—Sólo me dijo que una vez los compró o que tenía intensión de comprarlos…

—Hmp, está bien. Así no gastamos…

La pareja se detuvo un momento se cogieron de las manos, de ahí en adelante era una cuesta empinada que pocas personas transitaban. Quizás probarían por primera vez el BDSM pero antes comenzarían con besarse en ese callejón que estaba a mitad del camino para tomar un descanso y comerse la boca lentamente.

 **Bonus.**

Mattsun clavó su mirada en Makki que esperaba con las rodillas juntas y su cuerpo sostenido por sus antebrazos en medio de la cama, sus manos estaban esposas por detrás de su espalda. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una fina venda de seda color negro que caía a la cama. Hanamaki había ganado el volado y él sería quien llevaría la fusta por esa ocasión y Matsukawa soportaría como un hombrecito cuando el cuero de la punta empezara a marcar la carne de su espalda. Escuchó los pasos pero no pudo adivinar desde donde se acercaba hasta que sintió la punta de la fusta separar lentamente sus rodillas y después deslizarse desde la rodilla por el muslo hasta su erección que había empezado a aumentar. Takahiro golpeó suavemente el miembro y Issei gimió de dolor, excitado, pagaría por ver la expresión que su pareja habría puesto en ese momento. Se hinchó más en los bóxers que en nada empezarían a quemar.

El arma de Takahiro subió por el vientre hasta el mentón donde hizo que el rostro se alzara quedando dispuesto a lo desconocido, esperaba un sensual beso con la lengua de fresa hundiéndose en sus fauces, pero en cambio… jadeó antes de empezar a contribuir a la felación del miembro que le habían metido de una y sin avisar.

Quizás sí era bueno tener un par de primeras veces y experimentar.

 **.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer.**

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón, costilla y pulmón.**


	5. Miedo a volar

**Descarga de responsabilidad:** Ya lo sabrán pero **Haikyuu!** no es mío.

 **Advertencia** : Yaoi. **No beteado.**

 **Cronopios del autor** : Tuve mucho trabajo, y producto de ello enferme drásticamente. Pero ya me pongo al corriente hoy :,D ya vamos a mitad del reto y yo apenas me quedé en el día 5, soy un pésimo tazón de cerdo que seduce a los hombres (? hahahaha, así que esto será capítulos diblis (? hahahaha amo a Dra-chan porque no me pateará el jueves que nos veamos para comer y comer Katsudon en honor de YoI. (?

Pd. Sí leen el resto de mis fics, prometo que ya subiré otra vez con regularidad, como dije, enferme y casi se quedan sin Yukiona xD Los amo y gracias por leer.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **SeijouHouHouHou**

Por. St. Yukiona

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Día 5:Miedo a volar. IwaOi**

—¿Te vas a quedar, Iwa-chan? —las risas de Maki y Mattsun cesaron, el aludido detuvo su andar un segundo.

El problema con Oikawa era todo Oikawa, así sin más, con él nunca se sabía cuando se estaba bien o mal. Sencillamente se estaba y se cerraba los ojos, adivinar de donde iba a llegar el golpe, de donde iba a caer el agua helada o las llamadas del infierno encendidas. Iwaizumi Hajime lo sabía de antemano, y aunque el armador era amable con las chicas sabía muy de antemano que todas y cada una de ellas iba a acabar con el corazón roto, de manera dulce, casi poetica, pero con el corazón roto después de todo.

El problema con Hajime, es que conocía a Oikawa, y sabía que si se arriesgaba que si tomaba la mano y la apretaba fuerte también iba a acabar con el corazón hecho polvo, destrozado al punto que nadie más podría salvarlo. Así de sencillo. No es que Tooru fuera malo, para nada. Hajime lo había visto romper tantas veces con tantas chicas y con todas acababa bien que terminaban siendo amigas y admiradoras. Pero con él, es decir, entre ellos dos si la cosa acababa… acabaría, sí, se exterminaría todo rastro del infinito y no se volverían a poder ver las caras jamás.

Porque Hajime amaba a Tooru desde la primera costra que se habían arrancado el uno al otro a la edad de cuatro años.

Porque Tooru sabía que Hajime lo amaba como nadie, lo había descubierto cuando en segundo grado le había hecho el dibujo de la caca más bella que jamás viera. Una obra de arte de caca. (Por esa época ambos estaban obsesionados con encontrar una caca perfecta), y aunque sabían ambos que después Iwaizumi iba a tener problemas por dibujar heces en sus libretas, él se había arriesgado para que Tooru tuviera el mejor retrato de caca.

Porque ambos eran conscientes de que sus sentimientos eran profundos y si aprendían juntos a navegar en aguas extrañas, quizás, la pequeña embarcación no iba a ser consumida y destrozada.

Ese miedo a volar, ese miedo a estallar, ese miedo a desaparecer, si querían vencerlo tenían que hacerlo los dos, juntos, cogidos de la mano, fuertemente, conscientemente, apasionadamente, entregadamente, inocentemente, malisiosamente, obsesiva y sanamente, debían de ser enteramente Hajime con todo y su problema de actitud y Tooru sin la mascara de príncipe perfecto. Así al vivo, con las heridas hechas mutuamente y por otras personas al aire para que pudieran lamerlas, para que pudieran curarlas y seguir.

—¿Te vas a quedar, cierto? —preguntó por segunda vez Tooru ahora sosteniendo el filo de la chamarra de piel que usaba el universitario T. —. ¿Iwa-chan?

El problema con ambos es que estaban plenamente seguros que si Iwaizumi se quedaba las cosas iban a cambiar, y tenían miedo.

Quizás era tiempo de tomar nuevos desafíos y enfrentar la realidad.

—Sí, yo me quedo…

Maki y Mattsun sonrieron complices, las bromas sobre el matrimonio Oikawa-Iwaizumi estaban de más en ese momento.

—Enviaremos mensaje cuando lleguemos entonces… nos vemos después —se despidió Maki agitando la mano mientras que Mattsun sólo hacía una leve reverencia canturreando alegremente alguna canción que se le había pegado por casualidad al escucharla en el transporte público cuando iba de camino a la reunión con sus amigos esa tarde.

—¿Crees que lo hagan? —preguntó ahora Mattsun alcanzando al moreno quien alzó los hombros.

—Por el momento lo mejor es dejarlos que vuelven solos… si vemos un Mayday pues ya tendremos que intervenir…

 **.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer.**

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón, costilla y pulmón.**


	6. De balcón a balcón

**Descarga de responsabilidad:** Ya lo sabrán pero **Haikyuu!** no es mío.

 **Advertencia** : Yaoi. **No beteado.**

 **Cronopios del autor** : Capítulo do-do-doble~

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **SeijouHouHouHou**

Por. St. Yukiona

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Día 6: De balcón a balcón**

Maki le dijo Mattsun: " _Deberías venir a mi casa, sáltate el balcón_ "

Mattsun le contesto: " _No soy Oikawa para hacer una estupidez así"_

¿O quizás la convivencia con el Gran Rey lo había afectado lo suficiente como para sospesar hacer aquello?

Estaba tan caliente que era capaz de hacer aquella locura, por otro lado estaba la situación de que si la madre de Maki los volvía a pillar en plena faena estaba más que seguro que ahora sí los iba a correr a los dos de casa sin embargo, considerando las últimas veces que habían sido descubiertos la madre del pelirrojo siempre había amenazado y hasta el momento no había cumplido ninguna de esas amenazas. Quizás esa parte era la excitante y por lo cual les emocionaba más hacerlo en casa de Maki donde estaban sus padres y sus dos hermanas mayores, porque claro buscar nuevas formas para infiltrarse sigilosamente hasta la habitación en el segundo piso del novio era más fácil que sólo ir hasta el apartamento de estudiante donde vivía Mattsun y a que a lo mucho les darían una advertencia por el ruido que hiciesen en el proceso del sexo. Porque si estaban en el apartamento de Mattsun harían que todos los demás estudiantes sintieran envidia de los señores gemidos que Takahiro daría con más fuerza.

 _"Llegaré como en media hora",_ envió Mattsun a Maki mordió sus labios mientras se revolvía en las cobijas de su cama abrazando la almohada y bajando la mano hasta su miembro que ya empezaba a hormiguear por la mera anticipación, ya quería sentirse atrapado contra el colchón recibiendo los bruscos pero precavidos tratos de su pareja al tanto buscaba la forma de acallar los alaridos de placer, suprimir su respiración escandalosa y sentirse ahogar de éxtasis por el modo en que el otro también se iba a tener que contener.

"Vale, abriré la puerta de atrás, subes por las escaleras de servicio, mi mamá está en casa de mi tía", contestó de inmediato el que sería el anfitrión mordisqueándose los labios.

"No, abre la puerta de tu balcón"

"…"

"Es en serio, saltaré desde el balcón del vecino hacia tu balcón"

"¡Oh! Esto será épico, ¿lo puedo grabar?"

"No te burles, idiota"

La conversación siguió banal. Llegado el momento, Mattsun tuvo que armarse de valor para entrar a una propiedad privada, la casa vecina de la de Maki estaba vacía desde hacía un mes más o menos, y ambos adolescentes habían comprobado que no tenía mayor truco para entrar más que abrir la puerta e ingresar. El barrio era muy seguro no se necesitaba mucha seguridad al respecto. Así que tras cruzar el salón, subir las escaleras y entras a la habitación colindante con la de Maki, Mattsun tuvo la visión más hermosa que jamás había tenido, aunque claro, eso quedaría en su fuero interno. Se quedó contemplando la escena los siguientes dos, tres, cuatro, diez minutos.

Mattsun había ayudado a Maki a mover los muebles de su habitación varias semanas atrás, dejando la cama contra la pared quedando oculta del amplio ventanal que daba al balcón, sin embargo, el escritorio donde solía hacer sus tareas estaba contra la parte de cristal que no se abría de la puerta al balcón, sobre todo para aprovechar la luz del sol. Los vecinos que antes habían estado viviendo ahí eran una pareja de ancianos que no tenían mucho reparo en aquella habitación desde donde se podía apreciar la perfección de Maki que concentrado trataba de darle sentido a los números para su examen de algebra de la siguiente semana. " _Si se mudan vecinos extraños, pues ya me ayudarás a mover nuevamente el escritorio_ ", había dicho Maki cuando Mattsun externara su temor porque el nuevo vecino fuera vouyerista. Pero… ahora Mattsun agradecía a Maki no haberle escuchado, el haber dejado ahí el escritorio de tal modo que desde la oscuridad de la habitación deshabitada pudiera verle inmerso en un mundo al que él era ajeno.

Estaba enamorado de Maki, mierda. Era un hecho concreto que no podía ni quería negar.

Después de un rato de contemplación fue el tiempo en que tuvo que abrir la puerta del lugar donde estaba para llenarse de valor, saltar hacia el otro balcón y, dos horas después ver a su madre entrar a la sala de emergencia donde esperaba en compañía de la madre de Maki, se había lastimado el tobillo y ahora tendría que tener reposo las siguientes dos semanas.

—¿Y cómo te lastimaste? —preguntó la madre del moreno debatiéndose entre enojarse o aliviarse al ver que no era algo tan grave.

—Practicaban… voleibol —intervino la madre de Maki a lo que el par le miraron con cierta curiosidad, la mujer les fulminó a ambos con la mirada sólo para enseguida restarle importancia a los cuidados que le había dado al "amiguito" de su hijo al ver lo apenada y agradecida que estaba la señora Matsukawa. Issei y Takahiro sólo suspiraron.

—La siguiente vez… no hagan cosas tan peligrosas —agregó en un gruñido la señora antes de dejar al par solo mientras las dos madres se dirigían a firmar los documentos de salida del deportista.

—Igual lo volvería a hacer —admitió el moreno a lo que el pelirrojo sólo pudo reír.

 **.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer.**

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón, costilla y pulmón.**


End file.
